robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deoxys04
Biography As a user since 2008, Deoxys04 loves one thing and one thing only: roleplaying. Ever since his first roleplay with his friends called "Yu-Gi-Oh Cross Dimensions" back in 2009, he's grown a strong love for roleplaying and writing in general. On August 21st of 2013, deoxys04 has left Roblox due to someone stealing his password, but has made a return since September 7th of 2014. But he makes it very clear he is online for one reason: To roleplay. Deoxys04 usually roleplay's as one person in certain situations of a roleplay, which would be his lovable squid friend Tako Otoko. Deoxys04 also has a side job, purifier of the Roleplaying Forums. He states "One by one, I shall cleanse this forum". He recently purged SassyGirl770 from the forums with the help of others. She was a force that couldn't be taken down by just one person... Apperance Deoxys04 usually wears nothing but a pair of Kirby boxers and a neck tie. People often regard him as an online dater, but he simply laughs it off and takes pride in his unique, yet wacky load-out. He also carries a "Rising Sun Katana" to cut away at the enemy...in his boxer shorts. Also wears a "Knitted Beanie Dino" to give the impression he is somewhat a dinosaur. Personality Can be described as a smart-ass. For the most part, Deoxys04 can be a nice guy and a great friend once you get to know him. Loves to crack jokes when he can and make people laugh as well. Roleplays created * SpaceRP2120 (Not posted)- 'Was supposed to take place on a moon in the year 2120. While the name could have had more thought, the plot was far from needing that. Was recently posted as an OoC on the forums to get valid criticism. * ToonTown, Cogs united '(CLOSED)- '''Way back when Disney wasn't honestly that bad, there lived a game called ToonTown online, and Deoxys04 in 2010 just so happened to make a roleplay based off of it! Surprisingly enough, it did well back then with everyone, lasting at least a good solid twenty pages. * Megaman Starforce(CLOSED)''': While this wasn't deoxys04's idea, he did help a lot with the movement of the roleplay. Basically this roleplay took place in the Megaman Starforce universe, and it was one of the many roleplays he will never forget. Lasting a good solid 200 pages, Megaman Starforce the roleplay was truly a fun and unique experience. Trivia * Deoxys04 is now seventeen years old. * Deoxys04's character, Tako Otoko, is based off of the character from the Indie Horror game, Yume 2kki. * Deoxys04's nickname is Deo, or Tako. * Deoxys04 owns a YouTube channel with now 1,700 subscribers! (pls don't watch it) * Deoxys04 is a '''HUGE '''fan of indie horror games. Games like Ib, Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, .flow, are his personal favorite games. He is a true fan of horror games, and these games along with other ones are by far his favorite. * "I shall Purge you from this land" or "One by one, I shall cleanse this forum" is a reference to the horror RPG "OFF". Our protagonist, the Batter, states he'll cleanse the land of sin and purge the land of specters (the main enemy) one by one.